


Teaching

by thelolbells



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Innuendo, KickTheStickz - Freeform, M/M, Teacher!Chris, Teacher!PJ, Teachers!AU, cute teachers aW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelolbells/pseuds/thelolbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where chris is a drama teacher and PJ is an art teacher and everything is cool</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Art_ , PJ thought, walking along the long corridor, _is a very hit-and-miss subject._

PJ loved teaching children who threw themselves into his subject, art, with their heart and tried. He didn’t even mind if they weren’t very good – as long as they _tried_ and were attentive and had a go. Its children like these which drives him to wake up in the morning and head to his job as a teacher.

But, of course, with every class, there are always ones who didn’t take the subject seriously. Children who didn’t count art as a ‘real lesson, so they never listened or tried or did their weekly art projects. He understood if they didn’t have a genuine interest in the subject, but he expected them to at least do their work.

However, PJ found that one of his more ‘disinterested’ students had not done their art project – as per usual, PJ thought, which meant he had to seek said student out and reprimand him for not doing so.

This, of course, winded him up in heading to Mr. Kendall’s drama lesson.

As he arrived to the small hall where the drama lessons were held, he looked through the window of the door to check if he was at the right class. It didn’t take long for him to lock eyes with the student he was looking for – the rest of the class were sat cross-legged on the light brown floor, engrossed in whatever Mr. Kendall was acting out.

He knocked firmly, and then entered the hall. PJ’s sudden appearance grasped the interest of a few students, who were quick to tell their teacher of his presence. PJ locked eyes with Mr. Kendall. PJ always felt a bit uncomfortable under his gaze.

Mr. Kendall was one of the more laid-back teachers at the school – if anything too laid-back. You would not of necessarily guessed by not knowing him.

Mr. Kendall had an eloquent voice, one that could almost match his own refined tone. He usually wore a jet-black suit which always seemed a bit tight on him, compared to his more relaxed attire of smart trousers and a shirt and tie. – PJ didn’t usually see this as an issue, and looking around the room, neither did a fair few of the students – a few of the more obvious ones hadn’t even noticed him walking into the room.

However, once you get to interact with him more, you begin to see the signs of someone a bit different than first thought. His voice tended to sometimes slip into northern when he was passionately talking about something. His long, white shirt sleeves were rolled up to the elbow, and his suit jacket was strewn onto a nearby chair.

His tie was undone slightly also, which showed his undone top button, exposing part of his neck.

PJ found himself staring almost at this part of him all-too-frequently, including now.

An elaborated cough brought PJ’s senses back to the room.

‘Do you see something you like, Mr. Liguori, and if so, I’ll be _all but happy_ to indulge in _whatever_ you’re thinking after the lesson – but, if sadly not, what do you want?’

PJ rose his eyebrow at the use of his last name – he was the only teacher to be called by his first name by staff and students alike – But Mr. Kendall seemed to disregard that, and settle for his last name. He flushed a bit by the other teachers almost inappropriate outburst.

'Ah, well, Ch- Mr. Kendall, I’m here to see one of your pupils regarding an art project –‘he stared at the boy, who stared back,

‘- is it possible if I could give them a detention slip?’

‘ _Mr. Liguori_ ,’ Mr. Kendall said, rolling the L slightly -

‘Is it possible I could have a detention too?’

Followed by a wink, this sent the class into titters of laughter. He knew this whole interaction shouldn’t be happening - for one he should just hand the slip and leave, and two, it was very hard for PJ to act professional in front of his very dramatic boyfriend.

Especially in that suit. He had brought it for him specially.

PJ chuckled slightly, but tried to keep his voice professional –

‘Fortunately _not_ , I’m afraid. Now if you don’t mind –'

He walked over to the boy, and handed him the slip,

‘I’d like to have a word with _you_ as well, Mr. Kendall.’

The other teacher’s eyebrows almost shot up and he almost smirked, as if he had said the rudest, most inappropriate thing. The class were in fits of giggles by this point.

‘ _Gladly_. My office?’


	2. Chapter 2

The familiar squeak of the door of the room was heard as the two men entered the ‘office’ – PJ chuckled when the other man called it an office – it was more of a closet with a large desk.

The beige walls were littered with notices and timetables with various words and numbers hastily highlighted over, giving the room a vibe of almost unorganized organization.

_Suits the owner then_ , PJ always thinks.

As soon as the door closes, PJ watches the other man jump up to sit on the edge of his desk. His legs dangle slightly, his feet hovering slightly over the floor.

‘So, what did you want to speak about?’

He continues before PJ can reply.

‘Or is there something else on your mind? I mean, I have a lesson to get back too, but we could probably squeeze in a bit of _fun_ –‘

PJ interrupts before he can carry on.

'Times like this make me wonder how you’ve kept your teaching qualification, _space cowboy_. It isn’t important, I don’t know why you’ve made us come in here. Just wanted to ask about tonight.’

PJ watches Chris frown. PJ thinks he looks like a child.

‘Tonight? What’s tonight? Is it sad? Fun? Or… _sexual_? Or all of them? That would make for an interesting night. Wouldn’t want to forget the _tissues_...’

PJ finds himself doubled over laughing at Chris. He loves how quickly he can change a simple conversation into something far more interesting. At home, in their shared flat, PJ likes to hear Chris whilst he marks – it’s like listening to an ongoing stand-up performer.

_‘Now, whose book is next – here it is. Fuck me this book is disorganized. Never thought I’d find a book that relates so much to my own emotional state.’_

_‘Why is this paragraph so fucking short? I’ve probably spent more time having sex than it took for them to write this – speaking of, where’s my favorite art teacher…?’_

After gaining back composure, PJ explains.

‘Do I want to know how you come up with half of what you say – the answer is, undoubtedly, no. I mean our plans for going out tonight, as it’s our only free day in about three years – where do you want to go – or do you want a night in, as we can order in some food?’

PJ watches as Chris considers the options, as if they result in life-or-death. His nose wrinkles in thought.

‘We can just stay in and watch some weird film on telly. Not any of your arty shit, though. Im talking Violence. Horror. Action. Whilst we’re on the topic of action, do you think I’ll get any tonight?’

Chris winked.

PJ threw a pen from his top pocket at him.

‘Only if you’re lucky, _space kid_. And yeah, that’s cool! I’ll be home late because I have to sort out stuff – try and order something before I get back?’

Chris jumps off the desk and walks over to PJ. He pats him softly on the cheek.

'Fine by me. Now, unlike you, I have a class to get back too. I’ll speak when you get back home. Laterz, dork.’

Chris leans down to quickly kiss him, and then leaves. PJ goes to pick up his pen he threw, and follows, shutting the door behind him.

             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The warm air of the apartment hits him as he opens the door. The smell of pizza is also eminent. PJ places his bag down onto the floor, alongside his shoes, before spotting Chris opening various pizza boxes and placing the pizza onto plates.

He’s also took his shoes off, and his shirt is untucked and a few buttons are undone.

_This screams domestic_ , PJ thinks.

‘Honey, I’m home! What pizza did you get?’

Chris turns around and raises his eyebrows in mock surprise.

‘Did you just undermine _me_ , Christopher James Kendall, drama extraordinaire, as some sort of _housewife_ , you bastard? It’s pepperoni, prick.’

PJ laughs at his outburst.

‘Thanks for the welcome, _space-boy_. That’s great actually, I’ve been fancying a bit of meat for a while – _wait_ – not like that, I mean -'

PJ stops talking as Chris smirks at him, and then collapses into laughter. PJ joins in not long after – he finds Chris’s laughter infectious.

_Drama extraordinaire?_ PJ thinks –

_More like just dramatic._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! I've had this end bit written for a while, but decided to publish it now!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Might continue if I have any ideas where to take it :D


End file.
